dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (June 6th, 2013)
Patch Notes are a direct quote from this thread. Important Notes: *A change was made to how Attribute points are calculated. Due to this change we have reset all characters attribute points and players will need to reassign them. *We have made several fixes to the purchase of Station Cash item and UI unlocks that should resolve many of the purchasing issues that have been reported. *When unlocking or buying items please be sure to take your time and not spam the UI to decrease the likeliness of any issues. Public Events: *Fixed the issue with “The Underlying War” in Puretia. *The Vicious Duskscale Dragon was would become unattackable, but this should be resolved. *Updated the “Attacks from the Cave” event in Wynnadia to make it a little easier to complete. Skill Changes: Misc. *Players can no longer rotate after using skill “Drop and Death Blow” to correct an issue where the player would attack the wrong direction. Guardian *Updated skill description for Bloodthrist Strike – Bleeding effect should be one time every 2 seconds. *Increase damage over time effect for skill “Bloodthrist Strike” from 5% to 10%, and it now calculates physical damage correctly now. *Parry: Corrected an issue that was causing action points to not be deducted correctly when the skill was used. *Increase bleeding effect and increasing proportion of each level of the skill “Blood Moon”. *Updated the image for the skill Flaming Slash. *Corrected an issue with the damage you received after using Berserker. Fixed “Power Slash” to correctly calculate the damage increase. *Monsters stronger than boss can no longer be pulled by mastery skill Grip of War. Ranger: *Shortened the movement delay after using the skill Reckless Bombardment. Sorcerer: *Fixed special effect for skill Thunder Summoning. *Fixed hit effect for skill “Lightning Bolt” , “Lightning Strike” and “Lightning Strike” *Increase the effect of continuous damage for skill “Hurricane Blood Edge”. Oracle: *Amended skill description for skill “Hypnotic Blitz” and “Impact Swirl”, and fixed the problem that “Impact Swirl” had no damage. *Fixed Impact Swirl problem: **Before: Bloody Scythe would become stronger along with higher skill level, but Bloody Scythe Strike and Bloody Scythe Dance would not. **After: Scythe Strike and Bloody Scythe Dance will become stronger along with skill level up. *Fixed balancing for skill “Warthorne Energy Sphere”: **Before: You are able to affect monsters stronger than boss even you stop targeting, and you are able to get new time effect again and again. **After: You can’t affect monsters stronger than boss when you stop targeting, and target’s power will reduce when you in stats. The effect time will reduce according to target’s power. Dragon spirit skills: *Fixed the problem that it wouldn’t deduct action points after using Sacrifice. Now it will deduct 100% action points. *Corrosive Breath is now based on magical damage. *Corrected damage caused by Dragon Tornado. *Updated the damage calculation for skill “Icing Claw”. *Fix to the calculation for Soul Feast *Circle Claw now deals additional damage based on physical damage not by strength. *Updated the damage calculation used for skill “Corrosion Bomb”. *Fixed the incorrect image for “Attribute Wheel”. Quests: Bakra: ''' *Fixed an issue where the NPC would go to wrong place once you done the quest “Training Your Dragon”. Now, he will go to correct place to rescue people. *Fixed issue with “A Big Goblin Problem” and “Grubaba's End” so they now show reminder on big map. '''Puretia: *NPC for quest “Senva the Blood Fury” will show up correctly. *Quest “Tunneling Shax” : **Before, you need to find Rocky Deyarka in Liongate Outpost to finish the quest ; **Now you can finish the quest by reaching tunnel of Liongate Outpost. Satuma: *Updated the icon of quest “Shovel”. Laedis: *Fixed the problem with an NPC that would repeat his text continuously after players finished fight with “Dabuda” on quest “Who is More Powerful?” Wynnadia: *Fixed main quest “Memory” problem that players are able to get Memory before Phantom die. *Fixed main quest “Memory” problem that players are able to trigger scenario to get Memory when their backpack full. *Fixed quest items for “Sabina Brass' Tattered Diary, page 1” , “Sabina Brass' Tattered Diary, page 2” and “Sabina Brass' Tattered Diary, page 3”. *The quest items are now plot items, so you can open conversation correctly. *Fixed the problem that you can’t get quest item for quest “The Key to Freshness”. Korhala: *Fixed the problem with the quest item “Umbrella Lizard Meat” were not stackable. Now it can stacks up to 99. *Fixed the problem that quest “Surrounded by Sand Bandits” so it provides Dragon Insignias. *Fixed the problem that quest “In-Depth Surface Study” showing key string in game. *Added completed tasks position for quest “Devotion to the Craft” and “Quarreling Brothers “. Dragon stable and Dragon lair *Fixed the issue in Dragon process. There is a chance to cause the value of process to be negative. *Fixed the issue in Dragon process. Players were able to add more additional process for free. *Fixed the issue when you exchanged dragons from dragon stable and dragon liar that the dragons values were not updated. *Fixed the issue that the dragon diary doesn't record the name of skill training if the player doesn't re-active the Dragon lair UI. *Fixed the 3D model display issue in dragon stable and lair so it doesn't display sideways. Dragons and Tame dragon *Modified dragon attack and defense value while attacking lower level mobs. *Fixed an issue that could cause hotkeys stuck issue when finish taming the dragon. *Fixed the attribute display error while unsummoned or riding the dragon. *Optimize dragon AI especially on the timing of spells the skills *Adjusted Dragon heal related skill AI *Dragons should now attempt to use smaller heals around 80% and larger heals around 40%. *Fixed a riding issue on “Typhoon” *Fixed an issue with dragon soul abilities after taming the dragon “Volcanic Talonrake Dragon” *Fixed the dragon soul skill “Dragon's Gift” **Before : Lv1- increase 2% HP for both player and its dragon in a limited area. Lv10- increase 5%HP for both player and its dragon in a limited area. **After : Lv1- increase 2% HP for both player and its dragon in a limited area. Lv10- increase 6%HP for both player and its dragon in a limited area. Modified dragon skill “Strength Enhancement” *Before : Lv1- increase dragon strength 2% when summon the dragon. Lv10- increase dragon strength 5% when summon the dragon. *After : Lv1- increase dragon strength 3% when summon the dragon. Lv10- increase dragon strength 10% when summon the dragon. Modified dragon skill “Focus will”. *Before : Lv1- increase dragon focus to 2% when summon dragon. Lv10- increase dragon focus to 5% when summon dragon. *After : Lv1- increase dragon focus to 3% when summon dragon. Lv10- increase dragon focus to 10% when summon dragon. Modified dragon skill “Constitution enhancement” *Before: Lv1- increase dragon constitution 2% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase dragon constitution to 5% when summon dragon. *After : Lv1- increase dragon constitution 3% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase dragon constitution to 10% when summon dragon. Modified dragon skill “Ferocity enhancement ” *Before : Lv1- increase dragon ferocity 2% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase dragon ferocity to 5% when summon dragon. *After : Lv1- increase dragon ferocity 3% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase dragon ferocity to 10% when summon dragon. Modified dragon skill “Intelligence enhancement ” *Before : Lv1- increase dragon intelligence 2% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase dragon intelligence to 5% when summon dragon. *After : Lv1- increase dragon intelligence 3% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase dragon intelligence to 10% when summon dragon. Modified dragon skill “Life sharing” *Before : Lv1- increase player maximum HP 2% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase maximum HP to 5% when summon dragon. *After : Lv1- increase player maximum HP 2% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase maximum HP to 6% when summon dragon. Modified dragon skill “Dragon Battle Cry” *Before : Lv1- increase player extra physical attack 2% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase player extra physical attack to 5% when summon dragon. *After : Lv1- increase player extra physical attack 2% when summon dragon. Lv10-increase player extra physical attack to 6% when summon dragon. *Fixed the motion issue for Crooked Tooth Art *Fixed the black line showing on the Frozen Razorshade Breastplate (Female), Tithatos Cloth Armor (Female), Tithatos Battle Pants (Female) *Fixed the broken texture of Tithatos Cloth Armor and Tithatos Battle Pants (Female) *Fixed an issue that costumes and some equipment were not changing color correctly. Misc Fixes *You can use the skill: Transformation received from titles during the battle. *Fixed a crash issue when you had reached 5000 relationship points and tried to send a gift via SC. *Add Crafting NPCs to Paeon Farm – Puretia. *You can now collect loot while swimming. *Airships will now respawn if they fail to appear for 10 minutes *Added the icon of Transportation Center Officer on the map of Hanquik. *Add Transportation Center Officer in Ishtar, Laedis. *Remove the extra NPC Huherre Wagner from Laedis since there were two. Now there is only one Huherre Wagner on the map. *Now you can back to the last page in the dialogue interface. *Game Performance Optimization *Party Mark function should now work. (Hotkey: CTRL+F1~F8) *Fixed the problem that you are not bind a soul bound shield when you were equipping a two-handed weapon *Fixed the problem that dragon summoned by Draconic Flute could be captured by other players even he is not the summoner. Now, you can’t capture dragon if you are not the summoner *Fixed the summon time for dragon summoned by Draconic Flute. *Fixed a bug in the magical damage calculation. Now, it is correct. *The Black Horn items are now bind when picked up. Known Issues: *Many of the VO’s have been updated, but there is a timing issue on several of them. We are sorry for the inconvenience and will be fixing the issue soon. Category:Patch Notes